A Fresh New Start
|succeededby = One's Future Looks Dead|image = AirportDisasterPicture.jpg}} A Fresh New Start 'is the first case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the first case of Parkwood. It takes place in Little Street, appearing as the first case in the district. Plot Upon the player's arrival at the airport in Little Street, Parkwood they met with one of their partners, junior detective Nellie Forester. They introduced themselves and got ready to head to the station, but before they could get in the car, they saw someone dressed in a black jacket running out of the plane hangar. They decided to check it out, just to find the dead body of mechanic Stewart Harrison. Back at the station, the player met Chief Woods before continuing the investigation. Coroner Daniella Markle then told the duo that the victim was killed by force feeding jet engine oil. She also explained that before Stewart was killed, he was hit over the head with a hard object multiple times. The detectives then started gathering suspects, starting with pilot Isabelle Howland. Later, stewardess Jade Whinery and flight dispatcher David Atkins were added to the list. After that, the duo got a call from someone at the airport, saying that two people started fighting at one of the airstrips. There, they spot pilot Isabelle Howard fighting with a tourist, hearing them argue about the victim. The duo calmed then down and questioned the tourist about the murder. He turned out to be the victim's older brother, Frank Bannister. He says that all the 'stupid' airport personnel is responsible for Stewart's death. After that, the detectives suspected one of the victim's friends, co-pilot Timothy Chandler. They also found an airport mechanic vest, covered in oil with a message written on the back of it. The jacket was sent to the lab and there it was confirmed that the jacket did not only once belong to the victim, but that the message was written on it meant Watch out, you'll choke! ''in Latin. With that information, the team was able to confirm that the killer speaks Latin. Eventually, the detectives gathered enough evidence to arrest stewardess Jade Whinery for the murder of Stewart Harrison. Jade first refused the accusations, but later broke down and confessed, saying that she protected the people of Parkwood with killing him. They asked her what she meant, followed by her explaining that in the last weeks, more and more planes that departed from the airport have been crashing with no one able to explain why. Because of the crashes, multiple people have died in the mysterious incidents. Jade was sure that Stewart had something to do with the crashes, so she decided to end him to also end the plane crashes that have been happening. The duo asked her if she could show them some sort of proof to confirm that Stewart was related to the events, but she wasn't able to. Because of this, Judge Anemone decided to sentence her to 27 years in prison with no chance of parole. Post-trial, Chief Woods met up with Nellie and the player, saying that the mayor of Parkwood, Amber Morison, wants to meet them. She thanked the detectives for already solving a sinister crime within the player's first day of working for law enforcement, but also asked them for a favor. Amber said that she just arrived back in Parkwood after she had a meeting in NYC, but lost her wallet while leaving the plane. She asked the detectives to find her wallet and get it for her while she is off to another meeting. At the airstrip, the duo found a lost and found box, containing the mayor's wallet. They gave it back to her and she thanked them for what they've done and for what they will do for the city. Also after the trial, the player's other partner, Leonard Butler, wanted to go back to the airport and look more into the plane crashes that have been happening. They started by asking pilot Isabelle Howland if she knew anything about the sad events at the airport. She told them that she heard about the crashes, but didn't know anything more about it or why they were happening. The detectives decided to have a look at the plane hangar where the victim's body was found to see if they can find anything related to the plane crashes. There, weird sketches of machines and engines were found there which were then sent to the lab for Annabel to analyze. She was shocked when she discovered that the machines on the sketches were small bombs to be able to hide inside planes. Annabel also discovered a small logo on the sketches, a cursive N inside a pentagram looking circle. She explained that this logo belongs to a sort of cult in Little Street, ''The New Order. Leo recognized the name of the cult, explaining that they started out as a small neighborhood group to strange acting people living in their own town, far away from the other neighborhoods in Little Street. As the team wrapped up their investigation, they received the news that Jade's sentence has been shortened to 15 years in prison because of them discovering that the plane crashes weren't accidental. Chief Woods then congratulated the player on solving their first investigation, saying that they'll be looking forward to working with them in future investigations to come. Summary Victim * 'Stewart Harrison '(found dead inside the plane hangar) Murder Weapon * '''Force Feeding Killer * Jade Whinery Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect knows Latin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears nail polish. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect knows Latin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. *This suspect wears nail polish. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks orange juice. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks orange juice. *This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect knows Latin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks orange juice. * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer knows Latin. * The killer wears blue. * The killer wears nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Pill Bottle, Faded Paper; Victim identified: Stewart Harrison) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks orange juice; Murder weapon registered: Force Feeding) * Analyze Bloody Pill Bottle. (09:00:00; Result: The killer takes sleeping pills) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Isabelle Howland) * Confront Isabelle about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Cockpit) * Investigate Cockpit. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Note) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Jade Whinery) * Ask Jade about the victim. * Examine Torn Note. (Result: New Suspect: David Atkins) * Question David about the note. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Calm Mr. Bannister down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Airstrip; Frank drinks orange juice, Frank takes sleeping pills) * Investigate Airstrip. (Clues: Faded Document, Dirty Vest) * Examine Faded Document. (Result: Talk to David Atkins again) * Ask David about the contract. (Result: David drinks orange juice) * Examine Dirty Vest. (Result: Threat on Vest) * Analyze Threat on Vest. (12:00:00; Result: The killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Console) * Investigate Console. (Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Timothy Chandler) * Confront Timothy about his camera. (Result: Timothy drinks orange juice, Timothy takes sleeping pills) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Plane. (Clues: Faded Photo, Smudged Glasses) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Jade Whinery again) * Ask Jade about the photo. (Result: Jade drinks orange juice, Jade takes sleeping pills, Jade knows Latin) * Examine Smudged Glasses. (Result: Black Substance) * Analyze Black Substance. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Timothy Chandler again) * Confront Timothy about his oil-stained glasses. (Result: Timothy knows Latin) * Investigate Tool Cart. (Clues: Pile of Luggage, Bloody Wrench) * Examine Pile of Luggage. (Result: Canister) * Examine Bloody Wrench. (Result: Clear Sample) * Analyze Canister. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears blue) * Analyze Clear Sample. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears nail polish) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Little Neighborhood of Horrors (1/6)! Little Neighborhood of Horrors (1/6) * Meet Mayor Morison. (Result: New Clues on Airstrip; Reward: Police Badge) * Investigate Airstrip. (Clues: Lost and Found Box) * Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Talk to Amber Morison) * Give Amber her wallet back. (Reward: Free Burger) * Join Leo. (Result: Talk to Isabelle Howland again) * Question Isabelle about the crashes. (Result: New Clues on Plane Hangar) * Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Odd Sketches) * Analyze Odd Sketches. (06:00:00; Reward: 2000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Little Street